


The Space Between

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: After the fall Will and Hannibal live together in one of Hannibal's properties. Hannibal wants to pounce Will, but he doesn't want to jeopardize their relationship, whatever it is. Will tries to decide too, and his body attempts to tell him what it thinks as well.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	The Space Between

Will was thrashing in the waters searching for Hannibal. The cliff house fall was a dream that was constant in both of their minds. Will tried to look at every detail to see if he could detect if this were real or if this was a dram. Each night that he plunges into the sea takes away his ability to distinguish what is real and what is a dream. He is rocked into the waking world by the harsh waters that are slapping the boat. He hears Hannibal singing to himself and Will can’t help but think about the reverse lullaby. Instead of being rocked gently to sleep with a soothing melody he had the boat rocking and knocking against the power of the sea and the sound of Hannibal’s voice pulling him into the present. He sees the sun dropping as they did, as it sets into the waters.

From every dream that I wake up, it was a good dream. Will thinks to himself. Oh, and from every dream that I wake up outside of prison, of course. Will stretches and pulls himself up to join Hannibal. Hannibal caught Will’s scent but something was different. Hannibal thinks of that. He closes his eyes and pulls in deep, greedily sucking this new blend of Will down inside of his body. There was a hint of bitterness to his creamy sandalwood scent.

“How was your nap?” Hannibal asked without turning. Will came closer to stand at his side.

“It was alright,” he answers. Will looks out and scans the water surrounding them and making note of how far out they are. He expected a rush of fear to overtake him at the realization. He felt oddly calm though. A chuckle fell from his mouth.

‘What are we doing out here in the middle of the ocean after what we went through?” Will pulls in a breath and laughs again.

“The sea didn’t want us when it had us. The advantage most certainly wasn’t ours.” Hannibal said. Will watched his dark eyes move across the water. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Yeah, let’s go home,” Will says still watching Hannibal’s face. They separate so that Will can take them back in. Will can’t take his eyes off of Hannibal. The way the wind-tossed his ashen hair around dredged up their ghosts from another time. Will could nearly see the apparitions as clear as he could see Hannibal now. He saw the two of them standing at the edge of the bluff talking before the dragon came and changed everything. He had said that he wanted to change Hannibal and he got two for one that night. It was just a different descent than he had anticipated.

They met land just as the streetlights announced the night. Hannibal noticed that the bitter spice that he smelled on WIll earlier on the boat was gone. Now he smelled more strongly of the creamy sandalwood. Hannibal’s nostrils flared, his eyes closed and he treated himself to evening Will, fresh from the ocean. Just the slightest bit of salty damp air clings to the both of them. He supposes that it always will.

Once inside Hannibal heads into the kitchen to start on dinner. Will takes himself to their shared bathroom for a shower. His t-shirt is pulled up and over, tossed to the floor. His skin stings when the back of his legs are exposed to the cool air from the vent. He looks back and sees the scarlet coloring and how it continues up the back of his thighs and onto his cheeks. He puts a hand on his hip and shivers from the cool contact. He takes out a round magnifying mirror and turns to see how badly he is burned. The new shade of scarlet covers him from the back of his neck to his ankles.

“Christ!” Will says, exasperated. He’s not anticipating the healing process of his freshly burned skin. He hesitantly entered the shower and stood with his back practically to the opposite wall and stretched far to turn the water and then the shower head-on. Slowly he turns to let the cool water land on his skin. He soaps up and hurries his way through the shower process.

Will is greeted with the sweet scent of a dinner that is nearly ready to eat. He smiles at the tugging in his stomach urging him to go to the mouth-watering smells. Will was very much getting used to having meals with Hannibal. It was a significant change from his meals before they became two men who eat meals together in a shared house. Will had a lot of mixed feelings on what their relationship was at this point. He toyed endlessly with the different possibilities, in his head of course. Most of them died in his mind before making it to the real world.

Will walked closer to Hannibal “Hi honey, that smells delicious.” He laughs and takes a step back from the counter, giving himself room to watch Hannibal’s reaction.

“I’m glad, Will,” Hannibal says rewarding him with the tiniest smile before going blank at the task at hand once again. Will leaves him to it and sets the table. He notices the bottle of white pinot noir that he has set aside and he takes it into the dining room as well as two glasses.

“How badly are you burned?” Hannibal asks

“Not bad. It’s alright.” Will says taking his seat at the table, their table.

“I will look at it after dinner,” Hannibal says

“It's not necessary,” Will says looking at Hannibal through his dark lashes.

Hannibal places their plates on the table and Will looks over the honey glazed salmon, the bed of rice and steamed asparagus in front of him.

“I’ve never cared for asparagus however as you seem to have changed my palate, I will try it once again with your touch on it,” Will tells him as he cuts into a piece of the vegetable and brings it to his lips. Hannibal watches carefully. “It’s much better than I remembered,” Will says smiling and going for another bite.

“In the nineteenth century, France grooms would overconsume asparagus the day before their weddings so that it would increase their performance on their wedding night. “ Hannibal said.

“I don’t know about that, but this is delicious, Hannibal,” Will replies. Hannibal loves everything about Will’s constant company. He never tires of the pleasure that he gets in watching him enjoy his meals. He is free to be himself to a level that he has never been able to before. Hannibal spends time thinking about what exactly they are as well. He knows that he is happy, ecstatic even, and will stop at nothing to nurture whatever this is that is blooming between him and Will. Will stands and takes their plates to the dishwasher.

“Is it chilly in here?” Will asks hugging himself.

“I don’t feel that it is,” Hannibal replies. “Where would you like for me to look at your sunburn?”

“It’s alright. Thank you. “ Will says stubbornly.

Hannibal ignores him and says “OK, we can move to my bedroom.”

Will’s stomach twists like a balloon animal with Hannibal manipulating the shape within his stomach. A sweat forms on his forehead. Even as he is trying to form a protest he follows Hannibal into his bedroom. Hannibal stands beside his bed and motions for Will to join him. Will turns and lifts his shirt to show his red irritated skin to him. Hannibal hums.

“Where does it start on your bottom and legs? Hannibal asked trying to remain calm. He can stay perfectly calm and collected in the act of murder but being close to Will, talking about his sunburned backside and he is falling apart.

Will shocks him by pushing his shorts down revealing himself to Hannibal. He had no underwear on beneath the lounge shorts. Hannibal looked him over and over once again. Will’s skin looked a few shades past flushed. Hannibal moved some pillows and arranged them for Will to drape himself over.

“Lie down on your stomach. I’m going to get you something for the sunburn.” Hannibal said

Will climbed up onto the bed and over the tops of the pillow pile that Hannibal had formed for him. If his sunburned skin wasn’t enough now his face was burning red from the embarrassment of being spread across the bed this way, completely nude. He was soon made aware of how nude he was when his cock began to twitch at the curiosity of the new surroundings. That and the fact that Hannibal was preparing something to rub on his backside. He came back into the room with two pills and a glass of water. He hands them to Will and he takes them without question.

“Will, this is going to be quite chilly, I’m sorry. I know that you are cold due to the burn. I’ll be quick and then I’ll cover you with a light sheet, alright?” Hannibal informs him. Will shakes his head against the pillows, his curls bouncing. Hannibal takes in the sight of Will spread out and resting with his perfectly rounded ass elevated. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep his reactions in check. The sight is trying to force a growl from him. On the other side, Will is trying not to shift his bare cock on Hannibal’s pillows and also trying not to think about the fact that Hannibal is behind him about to rub him down with aloe vera.

When the first touch reaches Will’s back he breaks out in goosebumps. The outbreak moves across his back and down to his ass and then stops just at the tops of his thighs. Hannibal applies more cream and works it into the thirsty burned skin. He can hear Will’s teeth begin to chatter. He reaches a hand to Will’s forehead.

“I believe that you have a fever, ibuprofen should help with that, as well as the pain. ‘Hannibal says and watches Will’s twisted expression and feels himself throb inside of his boxers and pants. He closes his eyes and turns his head before opening them again to look at Will’s red tender back. “I know that you said this wasn’t necessary, but you’re in pain. Shall I continue with the aloe, Will?”

“Please.” Will requests with a shiver.

Hannibal presses a hand to each cheek and rubs the aloe in a circular motion and back out again. The heat coming off of his body is intoxicating to Hannibal. He imagines ways that he would like to bring this shade of red out of WIll’s skin himself. As he kneads the mounds of his butt he can see the space where the burn stops. He rubs his cheeks up and out to see the contrast of pale white cool skin and heated crimson kissed flesh. Will begins to wiggle as he is being massaged. Hannibal stops and watches Will wiggle on the pillows, his red bottom now shiny from the cream.

As Hannibal moved lower to Will’s thighs, he noticed a new problem. How was he going to climb up from these pillows in front of Hannibal with the erection that he has sprouted during the massage. The thought of being found out like this makes it ache even more and Will whimpers.

“Are you alright?” Hannibal asks with a hand on the small of Will’s back

. Right above my ass, of fucking course. Will thinks. “Yes, it’s just cold,” he answers out loud.

As promised Hannibal drapes a light sheet over Will. “Is that better?” he purrs into Will’s ear. He’s rewarded with a smile and the shake of Will’s head answers his question.

“May I just rest here for a few minutes before moving?” Will asks.

“Certainly, take your time,” Hannibal responds and sits down on the opposite side of the bed and takes out a book from the nightstand.

Will rests there with his ridiculously hard cock pressing into these fancy pillows that adorn Hannibal’s bed. He prays to any deity that can help him to not leak on the pillows. A chill moves like a wave down his body and he shudders along with it. Hannibal lays beside him having a wonderful experience smelling Will’s arousal. It’s the same woodsy scent but it’s richer, darker and there is a hint of cinnamon as well. He rereads the same page for the hundredth time and looks over at Will. he’s a vision, stretched out, eyes closed, sweet lips parted his tongue making appearances now and then. He’s fading into sleep.

Hannibal feels that he should wake WIll and move him to his room. He will do nothing of the sort though. Not when he has found himself fortunate enough to have Will sleeping in the nude in his bed beside him and smelling like dessert. Nevermind the fact that his cock was protesting and straining against the fabric of his pants. He couldn’t pass this up. He returned the book to the nightstand and instead took out a sketchbook.


End file.
